Display the name of the function you are editing
In looking through the various tips/scripts available, I couldn't find anything to show the name of the function I was editing if it was nested, such as a member function of a sub-class. Everything else I could find looked in the first column for the latest '{'. To enable this, add the following to your .gvimrc or .vimrc: (I left the comments so anyone who wants to modify this can easily follow it) fun FunctionName() "set a mark at our current position normal mz "while foundcontrol 1, keep looking up the line to find something that "isn't a control statement let foundcontrol = 1 while (foundcontrol) "find the previous '{' and get the line above it ?{ normal k0 let tempstring = getline(".") "if the line matches a control statement, set found control to 1 so "we can look farther back in the file for the beginning of the "actual function we are in if(match(tempstring, "while") >= 0) let foundcontrol = 1 elseif(match(tempstring, "for") >= 0) let foundcontrol = 1 elseif(match(tempstring, "if") >= 0) let foundcontrol = 1 elseif(match(tempstring, "else") >= 0) let foundcontrol = 1 elseif(match(tempstring, "try") >= 0) let foundcontrol = 1 elseif(match(tempstring, "catch") >= 0) let foundcontrol = 1 else normal `z let foundcontrol = 0 return tempstring endif endwhile return tempstring endfun "this mapping assigns a variable to be the name of the function found by "FunctionName() then echoes it back so it isn't erased if Vim shifts your "location on screen returning to the line you started from in FunctionName() map \func :let name = FunctionName() :echo name Comments I implemented another way to look for the name of the current function in c_stl.vim (http://hermitte.free.fr/vim/ressources/vimfiles/ftplugin/c/). However the search is very slow and time consuming when we try to guess the current function when there is no current function. I guess using :normal [[ could have been more effective. Using the preview windows instead of the statusline could be an option to think about (see previousWord.vim in the same place). ---- I have modified the code from above to cater for test case below. function! FunctionName() "set a mark at our current position normal mz "while foundcontrol 1, keep looking up the line to find something that "isn't a control statement "find the previous '{' and get the line above it "if the line matches a control statement, set found control to 1 so "we can look farther back in the file for the beginning of the "actual function we are in let foundstr = "" let strArrow = "" let strList = "for", "if", "else", "try", "catch", "case" let foundcontrol = 1 while (foundcontrol) "find the { in this {...} normal normal k0 let tempstring = getline(".") let foundcontrol = 0 for item in strList let foundstridx=match(tempstring,item) if(foundstridx >= 0) let foundstr = strpart(tempstring, foundstridx, 30) . strArrow . foundstr let tempstring = "" let strArrow = " @@@ " let foundcontrol = 1 break endif endfor if (foundcontrol 0) let foundstridx = match(tempstring, "(") if(foundstridx >= 0) "we may found a function "go back to where our original cursor located normal `z let tempstring = tempstring . strArrow . foundstr return tempstring else "may not be a function, just a inner block here let foundcontrol=1 endif endif endwhile return tempstring endfunction Test case: Try place at "hihi" and "hoho" and call the function function() { haha { hoho } case huhu: { hihi } } Alternative method I took the best ideas from both current versions of the code above and with quite a bit of help on Stack Overflow and the VIM mailing list somehow managed to concoct this: function WhatFunctionAreWeIn() let strList = ["while", "foreach", "ifelse", "if else", "for", "if", "else", "try", "catch", "case", "switch" let foundcontrol = 1 let position = "" let pos=getpos(".") " This saves the cursor position let view=winsaveview() " This saves the window view while (foundcontrol) let foundcontrol = 0 normal call search('\S','bW') let tempchar = getline(".")[col(".") - 1 if (match(tempchar, ")") >=0 ) normal % call search('\S','bW') endif let tempstring = getline(".") for item in strList if( match(tempstring,item) >= 0 ) let position = item . " - " . position let foundcontrol = 1 break endif endfor if(foundcontrol 0) call cursor(pos) call winrestview(view) return tempstring.position endif endwhile call cursor(pos) call winrestview(view) return tempstring.position endfunction This version is a bit more robust as it does not require that the brackets or the function name adhere to any particular coding style. Also, this version does not jump the cursor around. Enjoy! Dotancohen 00:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Please see StlShowFunc plugin: Showing Functions in the Status Line It works for several languages.